


Having a Bad Day

by Pridia



Series: Bad Days [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridia/pseuds/Pridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that The Doctor is brilliant at getting into trouble. So when he is having a bad day you better start praying for the safety of the universe, Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domino!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, also tell me when you found a sentence that's not right or if I made a typo or something or if I'm not making any sense at all. English isn't my primary language and this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. So don't be afraid of correcting me ;)
> 
> You can read this story on [Fanfiction.net ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11976234/1/Having-a-Bad-Day) as well.

The Doctor walked into the kitchen after deciding he wanted to make fish fingers and custard for breakfast. He opened the freezer and looked for the fish fingers.

"I'm sure that there were some left" The Doctor muttered, but he soon came to the conclusion that there weren't any left. He sighed and closed the door.

_Amy must have taken the last fish fingers just before I dropped her and Rory off at their new house yesterday._

He went to make pancakes instead. He grabbed the milk and butter but quickly discovered that all eggs had been boiled. He must have walked too closely to the kitchen when he relocated most of his stuff, including the Timey-Wimey detector. He seemed to have forgotten how close to the kitchen he had been with the timey-wimey detector while he was relocating it.

"Fantastic." he said sarcastically and eventually settled with some toast.

After breakfast, The Doctor did the dishes, which he had neglected for weeks. He didn't have his automated dishwasher anymore. Donna had forced him to get rid of it because she couldn't figure out how the machine worked and had decided that he wasn't allowed to use it anymore. She had been in such a bad mood that day that he hadn't dared to argue. It had taken him 2 weeks before he finally managed to do the dishes without breaking any plates and injuring himself. Every time that had happened both Donna and the TARDIS had laughed at him. He never bothered to get a new dishwasher after Donna left.

The Doctor sighed at the thought of Donna and quickly started to think of where he would go next now that he was alone. After everything that had happened with the Minotaur, he could really use some recreation, maybe he could go to Jatzakortaz. He realised that he hadn't been there for years.

Jatzakortaz is a planet known for its unique, yet beautiful beaches with their azure sand and golden water.

The Doctor liked Jatzakortaz for being so extraordinary, there was quite a long list of things that you could find on Jatzakortaz only, the azure sanded beaches being one of them.

Every new thing that could only be found on Jatzakortaz The Doctor encountered. Made him more fond of the remarkable planet. He hadn’t liked the rather strange planet at first. His first visit nearly sent him into shock. he had been flabbergasted by the sight of the planet.

He had thought that he was hallucinating.

But once he had gotten over his initial horror, he had learned how exceptional and harmless the planet was.

He had soon discovered that the golden water was practically the same as normal water, the only difference he had been able to find was the fact that the golden water was, well, _golden coloured_.

He was also very attracted to the zero-gravity forests that grew naturally on Jatzakortaz. And not to forget his favourite:

_The special banana trees._

The bananas of those trees are wonderful, they give you this warm feeling, and the effect of them would help you with whatever you needed help with, there are so many possibilities that if The Doctor had to list them all. He wouldn’t be done by the time he had died of old age.

Those banana trees were very rare, though. If you looked for them you would almost never find them, no one has ever successfully grown them, therefore The Doctor only ate them when he was going to relax.

The Doctor dismissed the thoughts about the bananas, he wouldn't go looking for those bananas when he was going to relax on one of Jatzakortaz's beaches this time. He hadn't any in stock anymore and it would be very stressful to go look for some.

He could relax perfectly fine without them.

He thought that he could go surfing, he hadn't surfed in this regeneration yet, actually, he had never surfed at all!  He was wondering how that would go, but he knew that it was going to be fun.

"So Jatzakortaz it is." The Doctor said out loud when he made up his mind. "now I only need to rememb-AAAGGGGHHHH!".

The Doctor had been so deeply in his thoughts that he, once again, had broken a plate and had heavily cut the palm of his right hand, he somehow managed to do that almost every time when he did the dishes and he never figured out how.

He cursed in Gallifreyan, then he grabbed a clean towel and pressed it to the wound, he sat down on a chair and laid his arm on the kitchen table.

He removed the towel, which was already soaked in blood, and looked at the wound.

 _it definitely needs some medical care._ He decided and put the towel back.

He knew that Rory would be able to help him, but he already heard a familiar humming coming from the TARDIS and knew that she was laughing at him, and he knew that both Ponds would laugh at him as well after he explained to them what had happened. Just like Donna used to do every time he managed to cut his hand. So he decided to do it himself and went to the infirmary.

* * *

The Doctor had finally cleaned and bandaged his hand after half an hour and a lot more colourful Gallifreyan curses. he looked at the small trail of blood he had made on his way from the kitchen to the infirmary and sighed.

_Why do this kind of wounds always bleed so much?_

He knew that he should clean it up, otherwise the TARDIS would become very cross with him and that tended to be bad for his comfort. He stood up, left the infirmary and headed towards the cleaning closet, but when he walked past the wardrobe he stopped and decided that he probably should get changed into fresh clothes first, so he opened the door and walked into the room.

He was shocked at his appearance in the mirror: all his clothing was blood stained, somehow even his bow tie hadn’t escaped the red terror.

 _How can one cut make such a mess of my clothing?_ He shook his head. _I really should be more careful next time._

He took a quick shower, changed into fresh clothes and walked out of the room. But the TARDIS was already cross with him for throwing her manual into a supernova the day before. _Again_!  So she moved the door post a few centimetres to the left without him noticing. He bumped straight into the door post with his little toe, just as the TARDIS had intended.

"AAAHHHH!" The Doctor screamed. He cursed for the millionth time that day while he grabbed his foot and hopped through the corridor in the direction of the cleaning closet. he still had a TARDIS to please, after all.

He was able to put his foot down again by the time he arrived at the cleaning closet. He had been through a lot of pain in his lives but even he had to admit that there was almost nothing worse than hitting your little toe. Especially for this regeneration, since he happened to have a very sensitive nerve in his little toe in this body.

He hated to be reminded of that every time he hit his toe, which he seemed to be doing a lot in this regeneration. _Of course!_ What he didn't know and would never find out was that the TARDIS had started to use it as a way to punish him sometimes. But still, those little punishments only were the cause of 1% of all the times he hit his toe.

The Doctor opened the cleaning closet, grabbed a cleaning trolley and went back to the infirmary to start with cleaning up his blood.

* * *

 

It took The Doctor 3 hours to clean up his blood and the plate he had broken. It would've taken him less time if his hand hadn't been injured.

He looked at the remaining dishes but decided to leave them until his hand was healed enough, he certainly wouldn't enjoy it if he got soap into his wound. This reminded him of the fact that there wasn't much he could do without hurting it more. He knew that he probably shouldn't go to Jatzakortaz anymore, salty water and a wound tended to be a bad combination. The Doctor decided that he’d better just go to the library and read something, that wouldn't hurt his hand.

The trouble was, finding a book he hadn't read yet or at least one that was worth reading again. He randomly walked through the sections, but when he walked through the detective section he stopped in realisation.

_Why not read a book from Agatha Christie?_

But just as The Doctor reached for a copy of 'The Secret Adversary' he lost his footing and landed against the shelf **_,_ ** which fell over and hit another shelf, which hit another shelf and that went on and on in a huge domino effect. The Doctor managed to stand up again and looked at the falling bookshelves in dismay. They kept falling for exactly 16 minutes and 37 seconds, he had counted every single second.

The TARDIS was definitely going to be cross and he would have to repair everything to make up for it, which, considering the scale of the destruction, was probably going to take a few months if he would work all day long, which was something he was incapable of, so it would take a few years.

The Doctor knew that he would have to burn most of the remains of the bookshelves since they were damaged beyond repair. He also should move all the books that survived into an empty room until he had build new shelves. He went to the console room to program said empty rooms.

The Doctor walked into the console room and stopped dead. He knew something was wrong but couldn’t quite figure out what. He checked the whole console room but couldn't find anything that was different. At least, that was until he sat down on the pilot chair, looked up, yelped in surprise and jumped up.

"How's that possible!" he wondered.

The roof was about 200 meters higher than it should've been. He quickly went through all possible explanations in his head, and eventually concluded that the destruction of the library must have given the TARDIS such a shock that she accidentally raised the roof in the console room. She probably also changed some other things in other rooms. He knew that if this was true he should be able to find all the accidental changes in the log.

He headed towards the console to look for said log when the TARDIS started to shudder and spin heavily without warning.

Unfortunately, The Doctor couldn't find anything to grab and fell hard on the ground. Just after he managed to get up again, the revolving and jolts increased in frequency and intensity, this sent him flying throughout the console room. After what seemed like forever the spinning and shaking seemed to slow down. This stopped the centripetal force that had been working on The Doctor, causing him to crash hard into a wall with his right arm. He could feel his wrists breaking and he knew that he would've heard it if it wasn't for the cloister bell that started to sound throughout the TARDIS.

Just when The Doctor took a breath in relief, thinking the worst of it was over, the TARDIS _flipped_. He didn’t know this at first, but suddenly realised that he couldn't feel the ground below his body anymore so he looked down, he yelped in surprise when he found himself about 200 metres above the ground with nothing to hold onto.

He started falling towards what previously had been the roof. The fall only took a couple of seconds. Fortunately, Just before he hit the floor The Doctor managed to grab a cable hoping that it wouldn't break under the force it was about to get put under. Luckily for The Doctor, the cable didn't break, but when he put the force of the fall on his wrists, they complained instantly, especially his right one since it was already broken, and not to mention the pain that went through his right hand, which he had wounded earlier that day. He screamed from the pain, he didn't have to check his right arm to know that he wouldn't be able to use it for a few days.

_Hell, I probably can't use it for a few weeks!_

The Doctor looked down and saw that he was about 10 metres above the roof-turned-into-floor. He decided to hold onto the cable instead of letting it go and drop those last 10 metres, which, he had to admit, was very tempting since both of his arms were hurting and were doing their best to let him know that - successfully - but he knew that if he let go he could be in more danger of getting injured even more, than when he kept holding onto the cable. He also knew that there was something horribly wrong with at least one of the TARDIS' stabilisers and that she could start spinning again, or worse.

_Flip again!_

 


	2. I'm Not Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from The 10th Doctor's view/timeline, I think that you know what I mean. This chapter also includes a possible explanation of how The Doctor managed to record an instruction video for Martha in Human's Nature. This chapter's name is based on the chorus of the song "Happy" By Pharrell Williams. The song will get mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

 

_ Apparently, one trip without getting myself into a mess is too much to ask. _

This was all The Doctor could think while he was hiding from a group of Kuturans, who were looking for him. He hadn't intended to step on their miniature statue of the 34th queen of Kutura. But nonetheless, he had the purple inhabitants with their dog-like heads looking for him because he had done just that and had destroyed it in the process.

_ Oops. _

He had been hiding for about 4 hours now and to his annoyance, somebody in a nearby house had been playing the song "Happy" by Pharrell Williams on loop for 3 hours straight. If there was one song that wouldn't make him "Happy" then that would be it.

_ Just my luck, I am in the year 384,234 on a planet located more than 3 million light-years away from Earth, and I just happen to end up stuck in a place where they play a song released on Earth in the year 2013 that I happen to hate. On repeat! _

He knew that he had to get back to the TARDIS before Martha woke up, otherwise he had something to explain. He had left the TARDIS just after she went to bed. It had been vital to him to complete the paradox that had started just before he had found a note from himself a week before the incident with The Family of Blood. Just after visiting the country Gruluthan bordered to Kutura with Martha.

**You'll have to hide in the near future,**

**I recorded instructions for Martha while you're hiding.**

**She can find this on the TARDIS' computer under:**

**Emergency Protocol 783D**

**Don't mention this to Martha nor look up the instructions yourself!**

**The Doctor**

It had been written in Gallifreyan and in his own handwriting so he had known that this really was from himself, and he had found it in the TARDIS, the safest place in the universe. 

He hadn't liked the idea of having to hide, he already knew that it meant making himself human. It had been worse than he had expected.

_ Why do humans always need to fall in love?  _ He had thought to himself begrudgingly, not quite ready to admit to himself that it had been a lot more complicated than everyone but him knew. 

But now that The Family of Blood was dealt with, he had wanted to address all odds and ends on the subject as soon as possible. So he could do what he did best.

_ Forgetting. _

So he did this the night after he had become a Time Lord again. He had recorded the instructions and had left his younger self the note. 

They had gone to Gruluthan just before he had found the note, it was bordered next to Kutura. But the Grulathans were so different from the Kuturans, their culture was so different. He had liked the Grulathans, they were against any form of violence, just like him, they accepted everyone.

The Kuturans, on the other hand, seemed to hate all strangers and he was certain that they had been looking for an excuse to execute him on the spot ever since he had accidentally crossed the border from Grulathan. A reason which they had found when he stepped on that miniature.

He had managed to run and hide in these bushes, but to his unpleasant surprise they turned out to be thorn bushes, and the only way to really hide away was by lying in the most awkward position you could think off. It didn't look like that they were going to stop searching for him anytime soon, so he would probably be stuck here for another  _ few hours _ . 

The Doctor sighed.

He needed to wait until dawn because Hortalers, the species of the inhabitants of Derilan, couldn't function properly in daylight.This would give him a chance at getting away safely. Martha would certainly be awake before he got back, it was a good thing that he had left a note, just in case something like this happened. But he would have some explaining to do when he got back. 

But now, there were still about 5 hours left until dawn, so he waited.

* * *

 

Martha walked into the console room and expected to see The Doctor, except he wasn't there.

She frowned.  _ That's weird.  _

Every time since she had started travelling with him, The Doctor was either in the kitchen or in the console room when she woke up. She just had breakfast alone in the kitchen so he should've been in the console room. The thought that maybe something happened crossed her mind when she noticed the piece of paper lying on the console. 

She picked it up and read it.

**I had things to tend to.**

**Don't worry, I'll be back.**

**Don't go looking for me!**

**The Doctor**

She sighed, he hadn't mentioned where he had gone or what he was doing, but he expected her not to worry? He could be so naive sometimes, okay, most of the time. 

But she would wait like The Doctor told her to. She picked a book from the library and started reading it in the console room will she waited for him to return.

* * *

 

In the meantime, The Doctor finally came out of his hiding place and unceremoniously fell over into the mud. He groaned. His legs were still sleeping from being stuck in the same uncomfortable position for  _ 9 hours. _ He pulled himself up on a tree and tried to walk again. This time a little more successful, he did need the trees to keep him steady. He walked carefully not to fall over again. 

By the time he arrived at the border to Grulathan he had successfully woken his legs and walked normally again. He would be back home in about an hour and then he would have a questioning Martha to deal with. After that he could really use a shower since he was covered in mud from his fall and he would have to remove those thorns.

That was going to be fun.

* * *

 

"What happened?" Martha exclaimed when The Doctor walked into the TARDIS "And why are you covered in … is that mud?" she asked when she got a good look at The Doctor.

"Oh, yes ... nothing happened I just decided to take a mud bath and forgot the time." he answered while he sent the TARDIS into the time vortex. When he saw Martha's expression he sighed.

"Not convincing enough, huh?" He rubbed his neck. Then winched as he pressed on a thorn and quickly pulled his hand away again. 

"Not even close. Besides, I do think that you're supposed to clean yourself right after a mud bath anyway. Not to mention the fact that you tend to take off your clothes  _ beforehand _ ." Martha pointed out, "So, what really happened?."

"Well, I accidentally found myself in Kutura, that's a country on the planet Derilan a- "

"Hold on didn't we visited Derilan months ago, a different country … Gruthan?"

"Grulathan and yes we did visit that, nice place, by the way, maybe we should go there again in the future. Try some more of their cultu-"

"Doctor! You were telling what happened." Martha interrupted him, slightly annoyed.

"Oh ... yeah, so I found myself in Kutura and … you remember how nice the people of Grulathan were yeah?" She nodded. "well, the Kuturans were basically the opposite of that, I came across this small village and they looked at me like... err … like … I was err... oh I don't know. Anyway, I think that after we got introduced and such, they kept looking for an excuse to execute me on the spot. I nearly succeeded at not giving them one, but just when I was leaving they found one. Good thing that I managed to run away and hide."

He paused for a bit and then added sarcastically.

"For 9 long hours in an extremely uncomfortable position while being forced to listen in on someone playing an Earth song from 2013 that I hate, _ON A LOOP!_ Of course, it's just my luck to get stuck somewhere and being forced to listen to a song that origins 382,221 years and more than 3 million light-years from where I am! "

"Which song?"

"I can't tell you that, spoilers!"

"Really? I'm allowed to go explore in the year 384,234, but I'm not allowed to listen to a song from 5 years in my future? Anyway, I assume that it is going to be a hit, right?"

"Yep, unfortunately." The Doctor answered. "Can I go and get cleaned now? and remove those thorns I got from those bushes." He frowned. “Probably better to do that the other way round.”

"Yeah, but you really ended up in thorn bushes for 9 hours long?" The Doctor nodded.

"Do you need some help with removing those thorns?" Martha wondered

The Doctor thought about that and realised that he probably wouldn't be able to get all of those thorns out on his own.

He sighed and answered, "Yes, please.”

She shook her head slightly, barely hiding a smile, and started to lead him towards the infirmary. Even though he knew perfectly fine were it was himself.

Once they were in the infirmary Martha went to get the supplies needed to get the thorns out of the Time Lord’s skin, while The Doctor just stood in the doorway awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself.

“You know, I’m fairly certain that it will be a difficult to remove those thorns with you fully clothed, Doctor.”  Martha pointed out, noticing that he wasn’t doing anything.

“Right, yeah. Err…” He quickly started to work in his jacket and winced as the movement made his clothes press into the thorns.

He then proceed to get undressed more carefully to not hurt himself.

* * *

 

About 15 minutes later The Doctor was finally striped down to just his boxers, and was sat on a bed while Martha was picking thorns out of his skin.

"Ah!" The Doctor exclaimed when Martha pulled out a thorn.

"Oh shut up."

"But it hurts." He countered.

"Really? The strong and brave Time Lord can't handle some harmless thorns?" Martha teased.

The Doctor growled.

"I just realised you still haven't told me how you ended up covered in mud, or why you went out in the first place." Martha pointed out.

"well... I fell over when I came out of those bushes because my legs were sleeping from being in tha- ah! position and I didn't realise that they were still asleep, at least, not until I was already falling " He said a bit awkwardly.

Martha bursted out laughing. However, she did notice that he hadn't told her why he went out but decided not to mention it since he obviously didn't want to say this. She had quite mastered reading between the lines with him now.

"Last one." Martha said 5 minutes later while pulling it out of his shoulder.

"AHHH!" He screamed.

"Blimey, Doctor how are you going to act when you are actually hurt?"

The Doctor turned to Martha and shrugged.

"Well, I better get cleaned and dressed again then." he said as he stood up.

"Shall I go and make some tea in the meantime? " Martha asked him when he started to walk away.

"I think that's a very good idea, Martha Jones." He answered as he walked out of the infirmary.

 


	3. Calling For Help

_ The Doctor looked down and saw that he was about 10 metres above the roof-turned-into-floor. He decided to hold onto the cable instead of letting it go and drop those last 10 metres, which, he had to admit, was very tempting since both of his arms were hurting and were doing their best to let him know that - successfully - but he knew that if he let go he could be in more danger of getting injured even more, than when he kept holding onto the cable. He also knew that there was something horribly wrong with at least one of the TARDIS' stabilisers and that she could start spinning again, or worse. _

_ Flip again! _

* * *

 

The TARDIS didn't disappoint him, about a minute after the TARDIS had flipped she flipped back to normal. 

He looked down and gulped.

He was now hanging 500 metres above the floor. Apparently, the TARDIS was in such a shock that she kept changing the height of the roof.

“Okay, that’s high.” He murmured to himself.

He climbed up the cable and sat on it, which was quite uncomfortable. But he couldn't keep hanging on his injured arms either. He pulled, with some effort, a rope out of one of his pockets and searched for the holes he used to hang a hammock on sometimes on the roof. He threw a hook with one of the ends of the rope in one of the holes and started to secure himself to the rope. Once he had done that that he threw the other end of the rope in the other hole and did the same. He let himself hang above the floor. 

This was more comfortable than the cable had been.  Now he could focus on fixing the problems.

The Doctor looked down at the console, thanks to his Gallifreyan eyesight he could still see all the controls and the screen quite clearly. 

He guessed that the TARDIS had landed somewhere upside down and that the gravity stabilisers were failing. 

At least, he hoped that she had actually landed. There was a danger of the TARDIS getting hurt more than she already was when they were still flying in space.

_ She could get hit by a meteorite! _

That actually happened quite often when they were floating in space, but the force of a meteorite would increase the chance of the gravity stabilisers to stop working at all. 

It were the gravity stabilisers that absorbed the force of such hits, if they were malfunctioning…

The wounded Time Lord shuddered at the thought.

_ That would be catastrophic.  _

There was another option, one that was even worse. There was a chance that they could still be inside the time vortex. The TARDIS could experience a lot of turbulence when they were travelling in the time vortex. 

The amount of turbulence did vary, though.   But with failing stabilisers, if there was too much turbulence the TARDIS could start spinning uncontrollably and hurt him and herself more in the process. She would only stop if the amount of turbulence decreased again, but that could sometimes take hours, if not days, and he certainly didn't fancy that to happen.

He needed to know in which of the three situations the TARDIS was before he could start working on getting down safely and repairing the stabilisers with his injured arms. 

That was going to be fun.

And there were probably not the only things that needed to be repaired, but he figured that the stabilisers were the most important at the moment. The rest he could do later.

_ Okay, let's see what I can do from up here. _

He gritted his teeth as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He aimed it at the console and pushed the button, summoning the whirling sound. 

The screen told him that they were still in the time vortex and he cursed in Gallifreyan for the fourth time this day.

Then the interior of the TARDIS flipped once again.

The Doctor hadn't expected it to happen this time and was caught by surprise, he would've fallen again if he hadn't secured himself with the rope. He sighed in relief, Happy that he didn't get more injuries this time.

_ Wait, where's my screwdriver? _

He looked at the roof, which was the floor at the moment, and saw it lying there. 

It was out of his reach. 

Now he had no way of reaching the controls from where he was, he cursed once more. 

He decided to wait until the gravity stabilisers turned on again so that he would have the console below him again. He hoped that they actually would and hadn't given up on him yet, like everything else seemed to have.

5 minutes later the TARDIS interior was still upside down. The Doctor concluded that the gravity stabilisers were officially broken. He sighed.

"Apparently this isn't my lucky DAY!" he screamed the last word. 

He needed to get back up to the console, but he was in no condition to climb with his arms. That would be torture! Not that getting into turbulence wouldn't be, so he needed to prevent that and therefore he had to fix the gravity stabilisers very soon. 

He sighed once more, after this he wouldn't be able to use either arm for a few weeks, what if something happened?! It wasn't very likely that he would be able to fight off a few Daleks without a single working arm!

The Doctor grabbed one of the knots that secured him to the ceiling when the TARDIS' interior flipped back to normal. 

"Hahaaa!" the Doctor said in delight "Looks like I still have a bit of luck left." 

He smiled, but when he looked down at the console his smile disappeared. The roof had become higher again. He was now about 1 kilometre above the console. Even for his Gallifreyan eyesight, it was almost impossible to see what was going on down there. He also realised that he hadn't a way down anymore, the rope he had was only 700 meters long, and a 300-metre drop wasn't such a good idea, considering the risk of the interior flipping again, and the fact that he was already injured.

_ I need help! _

But how would he get help? He could call someone… but where was his mobile?

_ Oh, yeah I left it on the console. _

And it would probably be broken after what happened, he needed to remember to fix it after this. Preferably before someone tried to reach him, especially Martha, she would kill him if he didn't pick up his phone. 

The bottom line was that he couldn't call anyone with a lost and broken phone. He also realised that he needed to contact someone who could fix the TARDIS themselves since he wasn't exactly able to do so.

He quickly came to the conclusion that besides him only River would be able to go find him and fix the TARDIS. But he had no way of contacting her, there was no way that he could make a call on the TARDIS' phone either. 

_ Oh, wait I'm still in the Time Vortex. _

Despite the fact that River had a vortex manipulator, she wouldn't be able to lock on a TARDIS inside the time vortex.

He sighed once more.

He needed to find someone else who would be able to fix the TARDIS. He made a new list of people who could fix the TARDIS, and came to the same conclusion as last time, only him and River could fix the TARDIS and River couldn't get to the TARDIS at the moment and he was kinda stuck.

…...

Wait, was he? Well, of course, he was, but couldn’t he get another version of himself to help him? 

"That's WAOAA!" The interior flipped once again. 

He started working on getting another version of himself here. If he could only push the distress button, that would alert the TARDIS closest to his and considering that his TARDIS was the only TARDIS left in the universe, it would alert the TARDIS of his other self. 

The distress button would only show up on the console if one or more vital parts were damaged. The gravity stabilisers were on the list of vital parts. So the only thing he needed to do was find a way to push that big red button that was on his console. 

He searched in his jacket's pockets and pulled out a red yo-yo, if he dropped this on the button after the interior flipped again it would send out a distress signal to his other self and then all he had to do is wait. Now he needed to be lucky that the stabiliser hadn't given up on him yet.

“One more time old girl, you can do it.” He muttered in encouragement.

And she could do it, roughly four minutes later the interior flipped again. He looked down and saw to his delight that the roof hadn't become higher again. He distinguished the distress button from the other controls, aimed the yo-yo above it and let it drop. 

It was a direct hit.

The Doctor smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Too Many Cookies

"So, we chased after this object through the Time Vortex to the middle of London, we didn't know when we were at the time nor did we know where the object was, however, I did know that it must've come down with a very loud bang, so I decided to ask around. I went into this sort of club, Rose didn't go with me she went ..."

The Doctor paused deep in thought. "Actually I don't know where she went, I never asked. I do know that I didn't see her for a few hours."

"You didn't go looking for her?!" Martha exclaimed.

"I did look for her... well … a bit, after I realised she wasn't outside that club, where I left her. And now I'm telling ahead of the story! I'll explain it eventually. Anyway, I went into that club and went up on the podium and asked whether something had fallen from the sky and landed with a big bang recently and you know what?"

"What?" Martha replied as she took another sip of her tea.

"Everyone just laughed at me. I didn't know why, but it confused me! And when I asked what was funny they just laughed more. Then a siren sounded and they all left the room, leaving me more confused, at least... until I noticed this poster saying  _ Hitler will send no warning _ !"

Martha snorted and spit out her tea barely missing The Doctor.

"You asked whether something came falling from the sky and landed with a loud bang in the middle of London in the middle of the Blitz?!" She barely managed to say through her laughing.

The Doctor nodded.

"It was one of the few times that I wished that I had done a little research about when I was." He answered while taking a sip of his own tea. Martha laughed even more.

"What happened next?"

"Well … I went out of the club, to find that Rose wasn't there anymore. Then I went back to the TARDIS and then something impossible happened." He said as he stood up.

"What happened? And where are you going?" Martha asked as he walked towards the kitchen unit, he stopped and turned around.

"Getting more cookies." He answered sheepishly as he turned again.

"Eating too many cookies isn't good for you." Martha pointed out.

"There doesn't exist such a thing as too many cookies!" The Doctor answered insulted as he opened a cupboard.

Martha rolled her eyes.

"I’m not sure if you will still say that when your tummy hurts from those cookies, I won't be looking after you!. And that's the wrong cupboard Doctor." He turned around to look at Martha as she laughed once more.

"I knew that." He claimed and made to walk to the left, but he had forgotten that the cupboard was still open and bumped his head into the door.

"Oof" He said and rubbed his head.

Martha just laughed harder. "Really Doctor, I'm starting to wonder how you can beat the strong and bad aliens without acquiring a single scratch but can't manage to do the most simple things without getting hurt."

"You know Martha, I have been wondering that myself for many years." He said as he went over to the right cupboard while being careful not to hit his head again.

Then suddenly an alarm sounded. The Doctor quickly turned around and hit his elbow against the cupboard and cursed in Gallifreyan. Martha looked at The Doctor who was rubbing his elbow, a little surprised that he had spoken in a different language. Especially since it had sounded like he had been cursing. 

Something she never heard him do before!

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah, fine." He answered.

"What's that alarm?"

"What... oh yeah, let's figure that out. To the console room. Allons-y. " He turned and started running towards the console room, followed by Martha.

* * *

 

They were halfway the corridor when the TARDIS shuddered, causing both The Doctor and Martha to lose their balance since they were not expecting this. Martha managed to steady herself against a wall, but The Doctor fell and hit his head against the wall.

"Agh!" He yelped.

"Doctor! Are you okay?!" Martha asked worriedly. He blinked a few times and then looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about." He smiled at her and got back on his feet. " _ Well,  _ we should worry about the fact that the TARDIS just shuddered while we're not trying to land. Let's have a look." He and Martha set off to the console room once again, this time, a little more careful considering that the TARDIS could shudder again.

* * *

 

The Doctor all but burst into the console room and ran to the screen, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

The Doctor looked shocked at the screen.

" _ What!  _ But... But... What?"

The screen was malfunctioning, only showing him those lovely moving lines which made it impossible to interpret anything.

The screen has never malfunctioned before, he didn't even know whether it was possible. Well, evidently it was considering that it was malfunctioning at this very moment.

And he had no idea what caused it nor how to fix it!

Martha had been looking over his shoulder and had seen the malfunctioning screen as well. When he acted surprised she knew that it wasn't good. She kept staring at the screen for a while, letting him think. 

When she finally looked at The Doctor she knew that the situation was worse than just bad, he was running his hands through his hair and pacing up and down at this very moment. He was evidently panicking, not that he ever would admit that. But when  _ The Doctor _ was panicking things were beyond bad, if there was anyone who would know the solution to the situation it would be him. 

She could only hope that he would figure out what was wrong with the TARDIS eventually.

"Doctor!" He stopped pacing and looked at her, hands still in his hair. "What's wrong?"

He said with a soft voice and he failed to keep a small hint of fear out of it. "I don't know."

Martha blinked at him her face was blank. She had noticed the hint of fear.

_ He was afraid!? _

Not surprisingly this thought didn't calm her down nor did the fact that he had started pacing again.

The TARDIS shuddered again. Both of them quickly grabbed a hold off the railing.

"Is there something you  _ can  _ do?" Martha asked. 

This quickly snapped The Doctor out of his state of feeling helpless, as he realised something.

"Oh, I might, the shuddering might not be caused by whatever broke the screen, it can though. But there are several things that can cause the TARDIS to shudder" 

He opened the grating covering all the wires and parts of the TARDIS.

"Like malfunctioning stabilisers, they can't be it though, I checked them all over yesterday, besides the shuddering would've been worse." 

He climbed into the room under the floor of TARDIS.

"You need to watch the stabilisers, malfunctioning stabilisers could really give you a bumpy ride, especially if it are the gravity stabilisers that are malfunctioning. If that's the case and you're in flight you are in an awful lot of trouble, the smallest hit of a meteorite or something similar that and the TARDIS will be shaking like a mad bull. It would be worse if you would be in the time-vortex and hit turbulence. Phew. Good thing that has never happened to me. Wouldn't be fun." He was checking all parts for any damage that could explain what was going on.

"But, it could still happen, right?" Martha wondered.

He never answered.

* * *

 

After 5 minutes Martha had had enough.

"Err.. Doctor, have you found anything yet?"

"No, not- OHHH!!!! I'm so thick, of course that's it, the solitary information department is partly disconnected from its wires, it gives the TARDIS part of the information that she needs to keep us as safe as possible, like with how much force she has to contradict when there is turbulence or something along those lines, to keep us flying bumpy less, well, at least most of the times. There are more information departments that supply her information about turbulence, but the solitary information department is the most precise one. She has been contradicting for the turbulence we had with the information from the less detailed ones, but they are not nearly as precise as the solitary information department and the different in the amount of information caused the shuddering. Also, the solitary information department supplies the screen of its information, so that explains why it is malfunctioning."

"Is it bad?"

"No," He started to fumble with the wires, "It's quite easy to fix, can you say if anything changes on the screen?"

"Sure." Martha moved over to the screen.

"Okay, this should be it." He connected two wires to the information department "Anything?"

"Yeah, it's readable again, but not entirely moving line free."

"Ow, hold on." He moved one of the wires a bit. "Is this worse or better?"

"Worse" He moved it to the other side "Better... no, now it's getting worse again, better again, stop! It's good now!"

"Yeah? Okay, I'm coming up." He stuck his head out of the grating a moment later. He looked at the screen and saw that it was normal again, a huge smile appeared on his face. He put the covering back.

"That wasn't so bad now, eh?" he went to sit on the jump seat. Martha seated herself next to him.

"So, where were we?" He stopped and thought, "Oh yeah, impos-" he got interrupted by an alert, he groaned. "What is it this time!" he walked towards the screen and looked what it was. It was in a foreign language so Martha couldn't read it, she suspected that it must be the language of the Time Lords. 

The Doctor saw directly that it was a distress call,  _ from another TARDIS! _

" _ What! _ " It couldn't be another TARDIS he had the last one, could there be...

No! here couldn't be. A possible explanation was that a future or past version of himself got in trouble with his TARDIS and needed a different version of himself to help him. He decided to look up the details of the TARDIS that had sent the distress, just like human cars every TARDIS was equipped with their own version of a number board. And quickly found out that it was indeed from his TARDIS, the information even told him that it was a future version since it told him the age of that TARDIS.

"Doctor, What is it?" Martha asked him, he had totally forgotten that she was there.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." He looked at her with a blank face, he was wondering whether his future self had already regenerated into the next body, it would be safe for him to help his future self if he had.

"Why?"

"It's a distress call, from myself." He realised that he hadn't explained regeneration yet to Martha, he should do it now, since there was a high chance that they were going to meet a different regeneration.

"What! How's that possible?"

"Time travel, it's possible to run into yourself. You shouldn't though, you don't want to create a paradox, which can lure the reapers. Reapers live in the time-vortex and aren't exactly friendly. However, there's something about Time Lords that allows us to meet a different version of ourself, without luring any reapers. Well, it's basically a process that changes our DNA enough to not be seen as the same person anymore, technically we are not the same person and yet we still are the same person. We call it regeneration, it allows us to cheat death a bit, when we're dying we can activate regeneration and all our cells get replaced by new cells, it heals the injury or whatever the Timelord or Timelady in question is dying from. The catch is that you will be a different person, all cells get replaced but not with a copy of how it used to be. We change our looks, personality, our taste and sometimes even our gender, that is very rare by the way. We're still the same person, all bodies have a few common traits that never change throughout regeneration. Do you understand this?"

"Err, I think so." Martha answered. "It's just a bit hard to imagine."

The Doctor looked at her "I think that we're about to meet my future regeneration then you can see what I mean."

He looked up at the screen where the TARDIS of his future self was located.

"He is inside the  _ time vortex. _ He sent out a distress, which means he's in trouble, you don't want to be in the time vortex when you're in trouble."

"Could he have sent a distress by accident?"

"No, the distress button of a TARDIS sends, when pushed, a distress signal to be received by the first TARDIS it comes across. Which in this case is mine. But that button only shows up if any of the vital parts of the TARDIS are damaged, of course, you can push it accidentally when there is damage that you can handle on your own. But there is certainly something wrong with the TARDIS of my future self." The Doctor tried to connect his TARDIS to his future selves TARDIS and realised something else.

"His TARDIS is flying upside down!" He flipped his own TARDIS and connected it to his future self’s TARDIS, with the necessary shuddering.

"Okay we're here, let's have a look." He walked towards the door and then stopped. "Oh, maybe it's a better idea if I go in there alone if he didn't send out the distress call on accident, which I'm assuming is the case, the situation is bad. It might be a better idea if you stay here."

Martha nodded understandingly. "Okay. Makes sense."

The Doctor opened the door and walked into the other TARDIS.

He searched for a sign of life."Hello?!"

"GRAB A HOLD ON SOMETHING!"

The Doctor grabbed hold onto the railing, he wanted to ask why, but before he had the chance, the interior of his future selves TARDIS flipped. He looked down and saw that he was hanging about a kilometre above the floor, which used to be the roof.

" _ Hah, _ that’s new..."

  
  



	5. Expired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, from now on Ten will be referenced to as Ten and Eleven will be referenced to as Eleven. I'm so original, aren't I?

* * *

 Eleven thought that he heard the TARDIS door opening but wasn't sure.

"Hello?!" he heard someone shouting, he couldn't tell who it was but he suspected that it was one of his other incarnations.

_I wonder which one... Oh, wait I should warn him!_

"GRAB A HOLD ON SOMETHING!" He shouted and only 5 seconds later the TARDIS flipped again. One of the ropes securing him broke and he fell with his head on the floor and lost consciousness.

* * *

Ten clung onto the railing for dear life. While he looked down.

_Blimey! This is certainly not good._

He looked at the door, which he hadn't closed and saw Martha, upside down since only his future selves TARDIS flipped, looking at him.

"I'm okay." He told her. "Just close the door of my TARDIS, I'll get you if I figured this out."

Martha didn't like leaving him on his own, but she knew that she had no choice. So she nodded and closed the door.

"Hello, where are you!" Ten screamed, no response.

_That's weird, he just screamed at me._

"I need to know what happened!" again no response. Ten sighed.

_Maybe he got hurt during the interior flip. Anyway, it looks like that I'm on my own._

He reasoned that there weren't many things that could cause the interior to flip and Ten knew that his future selves TARDIS was flying upside down. The gravity stabilisers corrected the TARDIS' interior if she was, on her side or upside down, so he figured that the gravity stabilisers were most likely damaged.

_Didn't I just joke about broken stabilisers to Martha?_

He looked around the console room, his future self had redecorated and he didn't like it, but that wasn't important right now. He needed to figure out the new layout before he could work on repairing the gravity stabilisers. He noticed that most wires and parts were under the console, well... with the flipped interior they were above the console.

* * *

While Ten was figuring out how to solve the problem, Eleven started to regain consciousness again, he let out a groan. He opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, he blinked a few times to get it away. He gathered that he must've hit his head and passed out. 

He tried to remember what exactly had happened.

_Okay, the TARDIS got damaged because I accidentally played domino with the bookshelves in the library, it caused the TARDIS to go in shock and raise the roof of the console room. She started shuddering and now we're flying upside down in the time vortex, the gravity stabilisers are damaged and I'm stuck on the roof. But I still don't know how I hit my head._

He groaned again and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Ten thought that he heard someone groan but wasn't sure, then he heard another groan and he figured that he had heard it right the first time.

Apparently, he was right about his future self getting hurt during the interior flip.

"Hello!" He screamed, "Are you okay?" This earned him another moan.

"Hello! Can you answer me?"

Five seconds later he got his barely audible answer.

"Ten? Is that you?"

_Okay, only my future self would call me that, so this must be him._

"Yes, it's me!" He answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Err …you ..." He started to answer but then thought better of it. "Did you hit your head?"

He heard another moan.

"It feels like it."

* * *

"Hello! Are you okay?" Eleven was surprised, to say the least.

 _What, but I'm alone!_ He let out another moan.

"Hello! Can you answer me?" He knew that voice.

_But that's, no he can't be. Is that Ten? What is he doing here?_

He wasn't sure, it could be someone else or he could be hallucinating.

_Argh, my head!_

"Ten? Is that you?" He was surprised how much effort it cost him to speak.

"Yes, it's me!"

_Okay, at least I recognised him right, but I can still be hallucinating._

"What are you doing here?"

"Err … you ..." Ten paused. "Did you hit your head?"

Ten's reaction told him that he couldn't be hallucinating, it also told him that he should've known what Ten was doing here.  He moaned again.

"It feels like it."

"Do you know what happened?"

Eleven sighed. Of course, he knew what happened, but was Ten checking whether he could still think properly or was he just trying to figure out how he got himself into this mess?

"The TARDIS got damaged." He didn't tell how because he didn't want Ten to know how clumsy he was. He would figure it out in the future anyway. "The shock caused her to raise the roof, I think that we're flying through the time vortex upside down. And the gravity stabilisers are probably damaged."

* * *

Ten sighed, this didn't tell him anything new. He was about to raise himself up the railing when the TARDIS flipped back to normal. Causing him to land hard on the railing with his stomach, blowing all the air out of him.

"OOHH!" He screamed out and some colourful Gallifreyan curses followed.

_That's going to be a nasty bruise._

"Are you okay?" He heard his future self asking. He must've heard him screaming.

"I'll live." He answered while still breathing heavily.

_I better grab my chance to get to the gravity stabilisers._

Ten climbed off the railing and started walking towards the wires and parts of the TARDIS. He was careful to keep a hold on the railing in case the interior flipped again.

He looked around for the gravity stabilisers. But found that his future self had even changed the layout of the maintaining unit so he had to search, which he didn't like because the interior could flip at any moment. Then he realised that he could just ask.

"Where did you put the gravity stabilisers?" Ten asked.

"Ehmm, in the top left, right under the combination holder unit."

Ten found it quite quickly after that. He saw what was causing the trouble and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" He heard his future self ask.

"There's a Jelly Baby stuck in the liquid energy supply." Ten told his future self through his laughing, he started to work on getting the offending Jelly Baby out. "So it keeps shutting down fro-"

"Yeah, I happen to know how a gravity stabiliser works, thank you."

"um... yeah... sorry... now... I just need to get it out. HAHAA!" He exclaimed as he got out the jelly baby. "The gravity stabilisers are working again." He got a good look at the jelly baby. "Blimey! I think that this Jelly Baby has expired, it looks like it's... errmm about 150 years old, must've been stuck somewhere under the console all that time."

His future self was laughing by now "Looks like Four hasn't been so careful with the Jelly Babies."

Ten laughed even more.

* * *

Eleven was relieved that the trouble was over now and he found the fact that a Jelly Baby had caused him to be stuck on the roof hilarious, he almost forgot his wounded wrists. Almost being the operative word

"Oh yeah... any chance you can help me getting down? I seem to be a bit stuck."

"You're stuck all the way up there?"

"It's called Jelly Babied gravity stabilisers."

He heard Ten laugh again.

"Are you the next one?" Ten asked.

"Yep, I'm the Eleventh."

* * *

Ten was looking for a way to get Eleven down when he suddenly remembered that Martha was still in his TARDIS and that he still needed to flip both TARDISes back to normal.

"I'm going back to my TARDIS to flip both TARDISes back to normal and Martha is still waiting in mine. She'll be wondering what's going on."

"Oh, you forgot her! I remember that the memories are starting to come back now."

Ten sighed.

"She doesn't have to know that." He answered.

"Well, she's not hearing it from me." Eleven promised.

"Thank you."

"Besides, if I would tell her, she would kill you. That would be bad for my existence."

Ten groaned, walked towards the TARDIS' door and opened it. He saw Martha sitting on the jump seat.

"Hey Martha, most important crisis is solved."

"Hey, so I'm not important!" He heard Eleven scream.

"You're not in life danger, are you?" Ten answered.

"I'm still important." Eleven answered irritated.

Ten rolled his eyes and answered playfully. "Oh, shut up!'

"Who are you talking to?" Martha asked, not having such sensitive senses as The Doctor.

"Myself." When he saw Martha's look he added. "My future self is hanging about 1 kilometre in the air, my senses are much more sensitive than yours so I can hear him from here and he can hear me telling you this, while you can't hear him."

"How come is your future self hanging in the air?"

"We decided to call it Jelly Babied gravity stabilisers." Ten answered.

"I decided that!" Eleven screamed. Ten just ignored him.

"What? Wait didn't you just mention that having malfunction gravity stabilisers is bad?" Martha asked Ten nodded at that.

"Why do you think that he sent out a distress call?" Ten answered

"It's a bit hard to fix it yourself when your stuck 1 kilometre above the floor." Eleven put in, Ten kept ignoring him.

"Wait, you said Jelly Babied, what does that mean?" Ten hold up the jelly baby he pulled out of the liquid energy supply.

"It was quite literally Jelly Babied."

"You mean that that Jelly Baby got stuck somewhere in the gravity stabilisers?"

"Yep, in the energy supply, caused them to shut down every now and then, which caused the interior to flip because his TARDIS was upside down, speaking of it, I need to flip both TARDISes back to normal." He walked to the console and started pushing some buttons.

* * *

Eleven knew what Ten was going to do and all of a sudden realised that it would cause the TARDIS to shudder and could cause him to get hurt even more.

"WAIT!"

Ten stopped working on the console.

"What?!"

"I don't have anything I can hold onto here!" Eleven told him.

Ten nodded.

"That's a good point, a very good point, in fact, don't want to get you hurt. Or hurt more, you haven't mentioned whether you're injured at all." Ten pointed out.

"What is he saying?" Martha started to ask Ten but he quickly silenced her to listen to Eleven.

"The only thing I injured are my arms and I hit my head, but I don't know how bad that is. But I don't seem to be concussed."

"Okay, what do you mean with injured."

"I certainly broke my right wrist and I might've dislocated both."

Ten winced at the mention of it.

"Ouch."

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"He broke his right wrist and might've dislocated both."

Martha winced.

"I agree with what you just said. Ouch."

Ten nodded. "I'm not looking forward to it." reminding Martha that the man they were talking about was his future self.

"You know, we could have a nice conversation, where Martha can actually hear me too if you could help me DOWN!"

"Oh yeah, right." Ten beckoned Martha and walked back into Eleven's TARDIS.


	6. Jelly Babies

"Okay, before I can turn the TARDISes back upright, we need to get … err .. Eleven down. Well, I could turn the TARDISes upright and get him hurt more, but I don't think that I ... errr he will appreciate that." Ten ran towards the console of Eleven's TARDIS.

"What! why do you think that? " Eleven asked sarcastically.

"Oi, careful, I could still change my mind."

"No, you won't. Considering that you will indirectly torture yourself."

Ten sighted "I could also just let you hanging there and leave."

"Same answer."

Ten growled in defeat and started working on the console, trying to get some information.

"Okay, let me see, you must have a map of your console room somewhere."

"Where do you need that for? " Eleven asked him.

"To go treasure hunting." Ten answered sarcastically, "What do you think, to figure out a way to get you down easily, maybe even finding a way getting that roof down a little so we can reach you a bit easier. Ah! Found it."

"So how are we getting him down?" Martha asked.

"No idea." Ten answered.

"You do realise that I can hear everything you're saying and that's not a comforting thought!"

"Oh, shut up. I'm trying to think."

"Are you even capable of thinking?"

Ten sighed. "You know, now I just want to get to you and put some duck-tape on your mouth, that would improve my ability to help you a lot."

Eleven laughed. "Don't you dare."

"Anyway, this should bring the roof down to about a 100 metres." Ten pushed some buttons. The roof did indeed lower "Ah, there you go, hello." He waved to the now visible Eleven.

"Okay, hold on that's a future you?"

Ten nodded. "But let's get him down first and check over, then we can have a nice conversation."

Eleven smiled at Martha, it had been a while since he had seen her, he actually missed her sometimes, why did he never visit her? She wouldn't mind. Of course, he had thought that after he regenerated she would no longer recognise him, despite the fact that he had told her about it. and of course she had moved on got married to Mickey, but he wouldn't mind him visiting either. But, now he knew that she would recognise him instantly since she would remember this adventure, even though Ten didn't. He could visit Martha and Mickey.

It started to come back now, the distress signal, the warning he just gave him and of course the unsuspected interior flip which caused him to hit his stomach on the railing, now he knew where he got that mysterious bruise from, he wondered where he got that from several times, after his initial discovery on the same day as it had happened. Of course, it was healed by the next day, but he found himself wondering for weeks, actually, he had never stopped wondering. Especially since Martha refused to tell him anything, of course, he would have to tell Martha not to tell Ten what just happened since he wasn't going to remember.

"Okay, let me see if I can lower the roof a bit more." Ten pushed some more buttons, causing the roof to lower to 15 metres, which caused Eleven to hang about 1 metre above the floor. "I think this makes things a bit easy."

"Nicely, can you untie me now? Preferably without me falling onto the floor."

"Yep." Ten pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Okay, which setting was for cutting rope?"

"Err, where do you need that for? I'm sure that I mentioned not wanting to fall!"

"Oh, just trust me!" Ten said while flipping through the setting. "Wasn't it 235A?"

"253B, 235A is for cutting cloth."

"Oh yeah, my bad." He switched the screwdriver to the right setting and gave it to Martha.

"Okay, when I say so you aim it here." He pointed at the rope. "and activate it."

Martha nodded. "Okay."

Ten grabbed Eleven around the waist and tried to keep him steady. "Ten!, What are you doing!"

"Martha, now." Martha activated the sonic screwdriver and the rope broke causing Eleven to fall over and landing on Ten.

"OOF!" they exclaimed synchronised.

"Which part of 'I don't want to fall' didn't you get?" Eleven asked Ten.

"I tried. Can you get off me!"

"Not without hurting my wrists."

Martha rolled her eyes and grabbed Eleven's jacket pulling him back up.

"Happy now?" She asked both of them.

"Yeah." Ten said while getting up himself. "We better get you to the infirmary!" He pointed at Eleven.

* * *

5 minutes later they were in the infirmary.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt." Ten told Eleven. He had just looked at the photos that he and Martha had made of his arms.

"Tell me something I don't know yet."

"We've got to set your wrists, _both_ of them." Ten told him.

Eleven winched.

"Okay, just get it over with." He said.

"Let's start with your right wrist." Ten grabbed Elevens arm, Martha walked over to help him.

* * *

About half an hour later and a lot of screams Elevens wrists were set, bandaged and plastered, Ten and Eleven had given Martha a small explanation about the fact that they were the same man and both TARDISes were flipped back to normal. Ten had left the room, neither Martha nor Eleven knew where he went, and Eleven was explaining to Martha that Ten wouldn't remember this adventure so she couldn't mention it to him.

"At this moment the memories from his view are coming back to me, but with some sort of delay, well not exactly." Eleven sighed. "It's hard to explain. Anyway, the bottom line is that he won't remember, yet you will. You can't mention what happened today to him. He'll lose his memories once you two are disconnected from my TARDIS. He'll ask about it and you can just say that he told you not to tell him. I remember you saying that to me." Eleven smiled. "And being fed up with the question about what had happened. It's satisfying to know it now. I could've done without the injuries, though." He looked at his arms, which would be of no use for at least a week. He sighed.

"I still don't understand what exactly happened?"

"Basically there got a Jelly Baby stuck in the gravity stabilisers, I am sure Ten already explained that."

"Yeah, but how did it get stuck in there in the first place?"

"Simple," Ten answered as he walked back into the room. "I must've dropped that Jelly Baby when I was in my fourth body. It must've been under the console for about 150 years."

"Yeah, I grasped that, but what I was wondering, how come did it get stuck in the gravity stabilisers now and not years earlier?" Martha asked.

Ten stopped and looked at her. "That's a very good question." He turned to Eleven. "What caused the TARDIS to go in shock and that Jelly Baby to get stuck?"

Eleven looked sheepishly. "Err... well." He looked at Martha, who was looking at him questioning. "I might've accidentally destroyed the library." He said in a barely audible mutter.

Ten and Martha burst out in laughing. "How did you manage that?" Ten asked his future self.

"I caused a domino effect with one of the shelves." Ten stopped laughing.

"Why do I have the feeling that your TARDIS is slightly angry with you?"

Eleven shrugged. "Anyway, why did you just leave?"

"Well, with all this going on, I all of a sudden," Ten grabbed a white bag out of his left pocket, he took a Jelly Baby out of the bag and put it in his mouth. "felt like eating some Jelly Babies. Would anyone care for a Jelly Baby? " Eleven burst out laughing at that. Ten offered the bag to Martha, who took one and asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a thing, I used to say." Ten answered. Then he offered the bag to Eleven.

"You do realise that I can't use either of my arms right now!"

"Ow, yeah." Ten took another Jelly Baby and put it in front of Eleven mouth. "Open up."

Eleven did and Ten put the Jelly Baby in his mouth.

"Hmm, I forgot how much I like Jelly Babies." Eleven said and Ten nodded.

"Anyway, what were you two doing, before you got the distress call? Oh, wait weren't you telling Martha about the first time we met Jack?"

Ten nodded. "Pretty much."

"Who is Jack?" Martha asked.

"I haven't finished the story yet." Ten answered.

"Where were you? " Eleven asked.

"Something about the blitz and impossible." Martha answered.

"Oh! The phone-call right?" Eleven asked enthusiastically, Ten nodded.

"What!?"

"The phone outside the TARDIS rang," Eleven started.

"which should be impossible, considering that the phone isn't connected at all." Ten continued.

"That's when we met Nancy."

"She told us not to answer the phone, but didn't say why."

"We picked up the phone anyway and"

"there was a little boy on the phone who kept saying 'mummy'"

"We hung up and Nancy was gone so we started to look for Rose."

"Yeah, while we were looking for her we also went looking for Nancy, because she knew more than she was telling about that phone call."

Martha watched the Doctors telling the story excitedly, Ten had abandoned the bag with Jelly Babies and she grabbed it. She all but sat down on one of the beds, started finishing them while she listened to the story.

She liked how excited they were and wished that they wouldn't stop, but she knew they would and that her Doctor wouldn't remember this.

So she decided to enjoy it while it lasted and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me the whole time. I'm planning to make a sequel to this, details, however, haven't arrived in my mind yet. So stay tuned ;)


End file.
